


dance the night away

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: While at Scarlet and Wolf's wedding Iko finds a dance partner, and maybe more.





	

Iko lowered her face to the croquembouche, sulking at it.

 

“It looks so pretty,” She sighed to no one in particular, “Stars I wish I could eat.”

 

A laugh made her look up to see Émilie standing there grinning at her, “I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.”

 

Iko straightened up and smiled back, “Oh you should.” She stuck her hand out, across the table and careful not to knock over the pastry tower, “I’m Iko.”

 

Émilie took her hand, “Scarlet mentioned, apparently you were the spaceship?”

 

“Oh,” Iko took her hand back and waved it in front of her face in embarrassment, “Please let’s not talk about that.” She pleaded and let out a dramatic sigh, “I was so big. I look much better now.”

 

Émilie shook her head, “Scarlet certainly keeps interesting friends now.” Her gaze fell past Iko where Scarlet and Wolf were sitting, completely immersed in their own little corner, “I’m glad she’s happy though, things were so rough…” Émilie broke off into a frown that hardly seemed to suit her and Iko couldn’t say she liked it.

 

“Have you danced yet?” Iko asked, bringing Émilie’s attention back to her, “I could use a partner.” She winked at Émilie, reminiscent of old net dramas she had watched and when Émilie blushed slightly she could help but feel almost pleased. Almost human, not like a robot at all. “Come on.” Iko took a step back, signalling Émilie should follow her.

 

Émilie walked around the table to meet her in the middle of Scarlet’s living room that they had turned into a dance floor. She took on of Iko’s hand with a grin and between one moment and the next they were dancing to the upbeat tune that Thorne had put on.

 

Their hips brushed against each other and Iko let herself get lost in the music, it almost felt like her wires were short circuiting, like there was a thrum around her that she could pretend was a heartbeat. Émilie certainly looked like she was having fun, laughing when Iko playfully spun her around the dance floor.

 

“Oh,” Émilie breathed out, her face flushed from that dancing and it only made her look more attractive. “This reminds me of Dancing Passions,” She named a net drama, “I loved that show.”

 

Iko squealed suddenly, “Wasn’t it amazing?” She asked, “‘I’ll never want another partner, you’re the heart of my rhythm’.” She quoted the main character easily, not even needing to connect to the net it was so buried in her memory chip.

 

Her fingers slipped through Émilie’s as they drew closer, the tune had changed to a much softer one. On impulse she rested her forehead against Émilie’s as the characters in the show had done and Émilie giggled at the action but didn’t pull away.

 

Iko could have spent forever like that, focusing just on Émilie and _feeling_. But the song ended with a burst of static as Ze’ev and Scarlet bumped the table with the player during their attempted dance.

 

Émilie pulled away, walking over to tease Scarlet and Iko just watched her with a tilted head. She didn’t even know Cinder had come up next to her until she spoke.

 

“Iko?” Cinder asked softly and Iko turned towards.

 

“Stars I think I’m love.” Iko said, not even with her usual dramatic flair that she put on.

 

Cinder smiled at her, resting her hand on Iko’s shoulder, “Maybe you should ask for a date then.”

 

Iko felt like she’d frozen up, like all her electrical impulses had just stopped and she was just a shell of a robot before. She knew that was impossible but stars she swore she could feel it. “You think I should?” Iko glanced towards Émilie, “She’s the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

 

“So I won’t have to worry about you crushing on Kai?” Cinder teased, elbowing Iko playfully and making her laugh.

 

“He’ll always be handsome, but he’s just beyond my grasp.” Iko sighed deeply, “But Émilie…” She looked at her again, “Oh Cinder…what’s it like to feel?”

 

Cinder was quiet for a second, “I think you already know Iko.” She settled on, “You’re more human than anyone I’ve met.” She said and then pushed Iko slightly, “Now go for it.” Cinder’s eyes sparkled with humour and Iko couldn’t help but reach back and pull Cinder into a hug.

 

She let go and skipped away, past Winter trying to show Jacin how to waltz when there was no music playing and grinned at Winter when she smiled secretly at Iko. She made her way to where Émilie was still standing and trying to show Ze’ev the proper moves to the dance while Scarlet snickered. Cress had just fixed the player, smacking Thorne’s hands away when he tried to help and music once again filled the air.

 

“Can I cut in?” Iko asked, fluttering her eyelashes and Ze’ev looked relieved as he let Émilie go and swept Scarlet back up in his arms.

 

“He certainly only has eyes for her.” Émilie laughed, “You know I set them up?”

 

“Really?” Iko asked, slipping a hand on Émilie’s hip.

 

“Well,” Émilie admitted, “Sort of.” She took Iko’s other hand in hers again and they stepped around Kai and Cress dancing, to the back of the room where Winter had switched her dance partner to be Cinder and Jacin was trying to blend into the wall while Thorne was trying to convince him to try dancing again.

 

“So,” Iko began and cleared her throat, “Seems like you’re quite the matchmaker. What do you think about you and me?” Émilie’s eyes met her and if Iko had to breathe it would have faltered there and then while she waited for an answer.

 

“I think you ought to take me dancing another night.” Émilie said and her mouth quirked upwards into a smile that Iko was desperate to commit to her memory, “Or a night of net dramas.”

 

“I’ll sweep you off your feet.” Iko promised as she did just that and preformed a dip. Émilie’s arm wrapped around her neck as she laughed.

 

“I’m certainly looking forward to it.” Émilie told her and Iko beamed.

 

Eating was overrated she quietly thought, dancing was truly where her humanity lay, with Émilie and a song to take them there.


End file.
